1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a post cover for supporting strands on a stranded fence. More specifically, the present invention relates to supporting electrified strands in a manner to hold the strand isolated from the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cheap fence building material that is durable in outdoor environments is metal posts, specifically T-posts. In order to control the movement of pets, livestock and the like, owners of property enclose corrals with stranded fences, including, for example, fences that have one or more strands connected to a current generating device. Such fences have been beneficial in that animals such as horses when touching the electrified strands, feel pain, and consequently, avoid further contact with the fence. A strand is any flexible material that is the primary horizontal barrier used in electric fence construction. The strand can be electrical conduit. It is appreciated that a strand can include a single wire conduit, wires interwoven with fabric to form a ribbon, or wires interwoven into a rope, among others. In addition to electrically conductive strands, the embodiments described herein can also support strands that are not electrically conductive.
To keep the T-posts inexpensive, manufacturers make such posts narrow. However, manufacturers do not make the posts so narrow that the T-posts are susceptible to damage from installation. In addition, manufacturers make the posts thick and strong enough that the posts do not buckle under most livestock pressures that can be exerted on the posts. Consequently, the posts can be so narrow that an animal attempting to jump the fence can fall downward on the t-post, and suffer life-threatening injuries. Similar risks are present for people as well.